


Footloose and Fancy Free

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [20]
Category: Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls (2004)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Foot Fetish, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Footloose and Fancy Free

Ichigo thought she would have been more into motorcycle boots or a fresh pair of kicks. But for all she sneered at the stuff from Baby the Stars Shine Bright, there was something about the finely-worked shoes Momoko wore. They looked all dainty Victorian lady but when Momoko used them to step on her, sharp pointy heel inches from her face, and make her do her bidding, . . Well, Ichigo might curse and struggle, but it was mostly for show. It felt like riding her bike, everything in her racing flat out like even her skin couldn’t hold her heart in.


End file.
